Loving the Enemy
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: I beat him at SummerSlam, but I'm not through yet! I will keep my promise, and he will lose everything dear to him! He is ignorant, if he thinks I wouldn't realize what is hiding in plain sight! Randy OrtonOC
1. Chapter 1

Loving the Enemy By: giddyfangurl206

A/N: Another wrestling fanfic for me. I prefer these over any of the others I write, just because it is easier. I hope y'all like this one as much as you like Weakness! Key word there is HOPE!

Summary: "I beat him at SummerSlam, but I'm not through yet! I will keep my promise, and he will lose everything dear to him! He is ignorant, if he thinks I wouldn't realize what is hiding in plain sight!" Randy Orton/OC

Disclaimer: I only own Abby! I do not own anyone else mentioned in this fanfic! They either own themselves or they are owned by Vince MacMahon.

Chapter 1: Secrets and Surprises

I beat him at SummerSlam, but I'm not through yet! I will keep my promise, and he will lose everything dear to him! He is ignorant, if he thinks I wouldn't realize what is hiding in plain sight! On the next SmackDown, he will wish that he never got into this business!

Abby's POV:

"Can you do this for me, Ms. Abby?" I nod. How can I tell my boss no? Mr. Long smiles at me. "I'm glad that you are up to this. Most people would be afraid to meet the Undertaker face-to-face!"

"This is my job, Mr. Long. Besides, I have no reason to fear the Undertaker" If only he knew why... "I'll go do this right away!"

"Thank you, Ms. Abby! I'll owe you for this!" HIs phone starts ringing and he turns to answer it. I walk out of the room and head stright for gorilla position.

This will be my first in-ring appearance on my own. Is this how a wrestler feels before they before their first match? I've got to go in front of that crowd on my own. This is starting to freak me out now! Please, don't let me mess this up!

"Ms. Abby, you're up!" Mr. Long's theme starts to play, and I begin to walk down the ramp. The crowd is going wild. They actually like me! I still can't believe that I'm considered a crowd favorite. I get to the ring and walk up the stairs. I'm too tall to go over the bottom rope so I go over the middle rope. I walk across the ring and grab the mic that Tony Chimel is holding out to me, then I go to the middle of the ring.

"Mr. Long has sent me out here to tell you all who has been named number one contender. Right now, he is in a meeting, so he sent me out here on his behalf! Please allow me to introduce the new number one contender, the Undertaker!"

The bell tolls, and the lights go out. Fog rolls in and covers the arena floor, and the ring. I watch as he walks down to the ring. He stops at the top of stairs, and rolls his eyes into the back of his head. Raising his arms, he 'turns' the lights back on., and steps in the ring.

"Undertaker, Mr. Long has decided that you earned the contender's spot when you defeated Muhammad Hassan at the Great American Bash! Congrat..."

Randy Orton's entrance begins to play, interrupting me! He walks down the ramp, and all the way to the ring. He already has a mic, so I guess he has something to say. And it has to be important if he is actually going to come into the ring! He looks at us, with his trademark grin.

"So, Taker, you still got the contender's spot, even though you lost to me at SummerSlam. But I'm actually not out here for that, right now. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. Taking your contender's spot will be icing on the cake." He can be a cocky son of a bitch, can't he? "You see, I found the thing that you hold dearest to your heart, if you have one." He turns his piercing blue eyes on me. "Hiding in plain sight!" No! He can't know it, can he? "For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, little miss Abby here..."

"Orton, don't you dare! This is my secret, and I will choose when I reveal it!"

"Either I tell everyone now, or you can. Those are your only two choices!" Bastard!

I narrow my eyes at him. "Fine, Orton. My father just so happens to be the Deadman himself, the Undertaker!" The crowd goes silent. "Happy now, Randy-boy?"

"I would feel better if I could have told the secret." I just shrug my shoulders. "But I do have something a lot better than that! It's a big surprise!" He points to the Titantron. "This was after SummerSlam."

I'm standing by a man, holding a Bible, with a white veil on my head. He is speaking to a person off camera, then he turns to me. "And do you, Abigail Marie Calloway, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

I giggle then hiccup. "Of course I do, silly. Why else would I be here?" I start to sway on my feet. I can barely stand up.

The minister smiles. "Then by the power vested in me, by God and the District of Columbia, I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

A hand grabs mine and pulls me in close to a big, muscular body. I look up into the blue eyes of my husband...Randy Orton. One hand slides down to the small of my backwhile the other pulls off my veil, and tangles into my hair. "My pleasure." His lips slowly claim mine in a kiss. When we break apart, he smiles, and picks me up, bridal style, and carries me off, out of sight.

I turn to face Randy. He's my husband! I'm married to that bastard! He will pay for this! I swear it!

"So, Abby, what's it like being married to the Legend Killer? What's it like being the envy of every straight female in the world?" Randy has that cocky grin on his face. And I think I know how to wipe it off!

"I smirk right back at him. "Nothing for all those females to be envious about. I don't remember the wedding, or the wedding night, so you mustn't be as good as you claim!" The grin disappears, replaced by a scowl. "So, when can I celebrate the divorce?"

"Who said anything about a divorce?" He can't be serious! "You are not going to get away from me. Unless..." Here it comes! "Unless your dad gives up his number one contender's spot!"

I figured! Dad looks at Orton and reaches for my mic. I pass it to him. "Orton, I have a better idea. We'll have a match at No Mercy. The winner gets the number one contendership, and Abby! If you lose, you get an annulment, so it will be like you were never married. If I lose, you can have my contendership! And you stay married to Abby!"

"Deal!" Please let Daddy win! I don't want to married to this ass for longer than I have to!

Orton starts to get out of the ring, but stops. "Since we don't have a contract yet, I think I'm going to seal this with a kiss!" He grabs my arm, and pulls me tightly into his body. He places his lips on mine and kisses me, brutally. I start to struggle in his arms, and push on his chest to get him off of me. Suddenly, he lets me go, causing me to lose my balance and fall flat on my butt. He looks down at me. "See you later, Mrs. Orton!" Then he turns around, leaving me in the middle of the ring, fuming.

A/N: I like this story a lot. I got the idea when I was thinking of the Triple H/Stephanie MacMahon storyline. Since Randy was taught by Hunter, why not take a page out of his book! It sounded good in my head, but it might not be as good typed! R&R! Flames accepted, even if I don't pay any heed to them!  
Love y'all bunches: GFG 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Abby, and I own this plotline. Everything else is owned by the WWE and Vince MacMahon!

Chapter 2: Abby's Future

Randy's POV:

This is going to be a great night! I'm going to ger my title-shot, and Abigail! It's still hard to believe that she is my wife. I wanted her when she first came to the business, even before I knew she was Taker's little girl. That reddish-brown hair down to her thighs, and beautiful hazel eyes. She is also very curvy, even if she always wore suits to hide it. And long legs. But the best thing about her is her attitude! She is usually calm and quiet, but if you get her rilied up, she can raise hell with the best of them. Especially in bed! Sucks she was too drunk to remember, but I'll have her remembering tonight!

Two knocks on the door signal that it is time for my match. It's time for me to get the two things that are rightfully mine! I need that title shot, so I can pay Batista back for my shoulder injury.

I walk down the hall to gorilla position, and do some last minute warm-ups. My entrance music begins to play, and I step into the arena lights. The crowd starts to boo me, but I don't care. I've heard boos since I started in the WWE. I just smirk and get into the ring.

Then that damn bell tolls, and the lights go off. Undertaker's entrance always gave me chills, but this time, it's different. He doesn't have just hate in his eyes, something else is there. Fear. Fear of losing his baby girl. For the first time ever, Undertaker fears someone...me. I have the power to give him his life back, or take it away. I have Abby!

The bell rings, and we lock up in the center of the ring. He overpowers me and slings me into a corner. He starts throwing those punches, pounding me into the corner. I start to fight back, but then he picks me up, and my head goes into the turnbuckle. Then he grabs my arm and climbs up the corner, to walk across the top rope. He jumps down, slamming into my arm. Dammit, Old School hurts! I notice that he accidentally caught the referee with his boot, knocking him out. He pulls me up and grabs me by the throat. I kick his leg and throw my arm up, catching his jaw with my elbow. I lean back against the ropes, but he clotheslines me out of the ring.

This is getting old, fast! I'm going to end this here and now! I push Tony Chimel out of my way, and grab his chair. I slide into the ring while Taker's back is turned checking on the ref. As soon as he turns around, I'll slam this chair directly into his forehead.

All of a sudden, lights start flashing and Rob Zombie's 'Living Dead Girl' fills the arena. Abby comes running down the ramp and slides into the ring. She passes her dad, and comes up to me. She smiles and leans in close, like she is about to kiss me. This really is my lucky day! She reaches around me and...snatches the chair from my hands!

She tricked me! That bitch! She backs away, and stands in between us, looking back and forth. Taker gestures for her to give him the chair. Her grip tightens, and I believe she is going to hit me. I prepare to tackle her. Suprisingly, she slides out of the ring, and drops the chair on the floor beside her. Taker turns to face her, still gesturing for the chair.

This is my chance! I get behind the Undertaker, and wait for him to turn around. Abby isn't paying any attention either. She keeps shaking her head at her father. He finally gives up and turns...right into the RKO! He hits the ground, and I roll him over for the pin. 1...2...3!

"And your winner, Randy Orton!" I smirk and walk away from him, passed out on the ground. I go to get out of the ring, but I notice Abby kneeling by her dad. She slowly stands up and turns to me. She has tears in her hazel eyes, but she is still glaring at me.

I start to walk toward her. She looks completely different. Her hair is down, framing her face. She is wearing a tight black tank top, that barely shows her stomach, and a pair of pink baggy pants, with black chains all over it. She is also wearing black combat boots with pink laces. She looks so sexy!

"What do you want, Orton? Come to throw it in Dad's face that he lost!" She looks so pissed off at me.

"No, I have come to get my wife. We had a deal, Abby. I know you will keep your word!" I grab her wrist and pull her up against me. "You are mine now, Abigail Orton!"

I lean down and capture her lips with mine. She starts to struggle, but I just tighten my hold. I start to deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue between her lips. She stops moving and closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. I pull her body as close to me as I can and continue to kiss her throughly. When I finally release her, she opens her eyes slowly. They are filled with fear, wonder, and passion. She has a faint smile on her lips as well.

We get out of the ring and walk back up the ramp. At the top, I pick her up, bridal style, and go to walk out.

"ORTON!" Sounds like Taker decided to wake up. I turn around, and look at him, standing in the middle of the ring. He looks angry, and all of the fear in his eyes from earlier is gone! He wasn't afraid of losing Abby! He was afraid of losing his title-shot! "Orton, you will rest in peace." He looks directly into Abby's eyes. "The both of you!"

A/N: 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome to another chapter in the messed up life of Abby! I know Orton is probably a little OOC, but I had to make a fluffy chappie. Why not? Oh, and the title to this chapter was going to be the title to the entire story, but I decided against it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Abby and the plotline! All other things belong to Vinnie Mac! I wish I owned Randy Orton, can you think of all of the things I would be doing right now, besides writing this? I can! But since this is rated T, I can't tell you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Betrayal?

Abby's POV:

What did I do wrong? Why does Dad think that I have left him? Because I left with Orton? He taught me to keep my word, and that is what I did! Because I didn't give him that damn chair? Daddy, of all people, should know that I don't believe in cheating, no matter what's at stake!

Maybe I did betray him. I should have helped him win, even if it is against my beliefs! I don't want to be married to Randy Orton! Why in the hell did I respond to him like that? I hate that bastard!

_You want him!_

No I don't! He is an arrogant asshole, who thinks he can have any woman he wants! The only reason he is even with me is because I am the Undertaker's daughter! I didn't even like that kiss!

_Oh, you liked that kiss...and the one after it...and all the other stuff that happened after that...and all the stuff he did the next night. You liked everything he did to you tonight, too!_

I don't want him! I didn't like any of that stuff he did. I hated those things! I hate him!

_Then why are you still with him after these two weeks? Why are you still laying in bed next to him, naked?_

I look over at my husband of one month, passed out asleep. His mouth is open, and he is snoring loudly. He hasn't cut his hair in awhile, so it is shaggy. I love shaggy hair. The sheet is wrapped all around his hips and legs, so it isn' t hiding his broad shoulders. One of his legs is on top of mine, pining me down, and his arm is under my neck holding me close. He is so loving and caring, and hot, when he is sleeping!

_Told you! You are so falling for him!_

Just because I think he is hot, doesn't mean I am falling for him!

_You know, you're right! You're not falling, you've already hit! You are in love with Randy!_

Shut up, dammit! Just shut the hell up!

I glance at the clock on my side of the bed. Another late night! I haven't been able to sleep well since No Mercy. It's weird to think that I am married to Randy, and I don't even know him all that well! I want my life back. I wish I didn't give him my word, I want to marry who I choose! I swear I will never drink another drop of alcohol, EVER!

"Abby, what's wrong?" Great, he had to wake up! The light comes on, and I look over at him. He is sitting up in bed, his hair sticking up everywhere.

"I'm sleepy, that's it. Go back to bed!" I lay down on the bed and turn away from him.

"Bullshit! You are not a good liar Abigail. You're eyes give you away. And besides, I can still see the tears running down your face." I didn't even realize that I had been crying. "You've been thinking about what your dad said at No Mercy, haven't you?"

How in the hell does he know me so well! "I'm going to be fine. Besides, it's nothing that concerns you, Orton!"

He does his trademark smirk. "Again, bullshit! I'm your husband, so it does concern me. You think that you have betrayed your father, but you didn't! You saved him from being pummelled with a chair! You have way too much honor to allow anyone to win a match because of a well-placed chair shot! You could have hit me, but you didn't. But then you could have hit him just as easily! If anyone betrayed someone, your father betrayed you!"

"How can you say that? How did my father betray me? He was fighting for me! He lost his title-shot because I couldn't go against my beliefs! Now my own father hates me!" I hide my face in my hands and begin to cry harder.

Randy grabs my hands and pulls them away from my face. "That is his betrayal! He gave up on you because you wouldn't allow him to cheat. He wasn't afraid of losing you, he was afraid of losing his title! But the biggest sin in his eyes is that you refused to break your word, and you left with me!" He pulls me into his body and holds me close. "You are not at fault, Abby-girl! Maybe one day he will realize that."

I relax against his body, and my eyes start to drift close. My last thought is that my damn conscious was right, I'm not falling, I've already hit. I'm in love with Randy Orton!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, fluffy, ain't it. I hope y'all have noticed that I am actually trying to keep my 'accent' out of here. I know Abby is supposed to be from Houston (like me) but I don't think that she needs and accent. Oh, BTW, I might not be able to update as much, because I might be getting a job. YAY! The only sucky part, is that I will have to miss wrestling. BOO! Cyber cookies to all who review.

Love ya bunches: GFG


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people. Sorry about the delay. I just moved and my genius (note the sarcasm) little sister packed my disk with all of my chapters saved on it! I promise to put up a new chappie as soon as I am able!**

**To all who reviewed any of my 3 stories:**

Thank you so very, very, very much! Cyber cookies to ALL! begins tossing boxes of cyber cookies like confetti

**To those who are reading Loving the Enemy:**

It might be a little longer wait than the others. With the development in the Taker/Orton storyline, I have to rewrite chapters 5 and up. Which is good, because I got pretty graphic on certain scenes! (not sex scenes!)

Again, thanks!

Love y'all bunches:

The POWERFUL and ALMIGHTY giddyfangurl206!


	5. Chapter 5: 4

**A/N: Alright guys! This is going to be my last chapter for a bit, while I rewrite the rest of the story. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I finally found my disk and will be putting up the new chapters on all my other stories. Plus I am working on a few more fanfics! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person mentioned in this fanfic besides Abby! I also, sort of, own the plotline! Oh, if only I owned Orton...do you think Mr. MacMahon will let me buy him for 10 bucks? Maybe somebody can chip in, and we can go halfies! PLEASE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: The Contract Signing**

**Randy's POV:**

Alright, tonight is the night. All I have to do is sign the contract, and I have Batista at Armageddon. Now that bastard can pay for taking me out for 4 months! Nothing can stop me from completely destroying his career...except Abby.

She's curled up with me, in my locker room, watching SmackDown on the TV. We are only here for tonight. As a wedding present, Teddy Long has given us 3 weeks off for our honeymoon. Abby really was hoping to get back to work tonight, but Teddy insisted that she take the night off as well. What I think is that she wants to prove that she isn't afraid of her father.

A knock on the door catches our attention. "Mr. Orton, you're up!"

Abby gets up and looks down at me. She looks exceptionally sexy tonight. Instead of those damn business suits, she is now wearing mini-skirts, and tight tank tops. And she never walks out without her combat boots. She is smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen since our wedding.

"Are you ready to get this over with, Orton?" That is the only thing that bothers me. She refuses to use my first name.

"Yeah, Abby-girl, let's go."

We walk out of the locker room and go straight to the ring. They have the red carpet out, and that table set up. Teddy is standing at the head of the table with a microphone. The crowd is chanting Abby's name. She just starts smiling wider. She loves being in front of the crowd, especially since they love her. I slide into the ring and hold the ropes so Abby can get in. We walk to the furthest end of the table, and I sit down in the chair, with Abby standing beside me.

Batista's entrance begins to play and I watch as my former best friend showboats his way to the ring. He climbs in, shakes Teddy's hand, then goes and sits down. He starts eyeing Abby. He smirks and then picks up the microphone lying on the table. "Well hello, gorgeous. After this, you wanna go celebrate in my hotel room?"

Asshole! I watch Abby's eyes narrow, and she goes to reach for the mic. I snatch her by the waist and pull her into my lap. She starts blushing, but snuggles into me. She turns to Batista and shoots the finger.

"I'll take that as a no." Dave grabs the contract and signs on the dotted line, then slings it at me. "There, Orton." I reach for the contract, but Abby beats me to it. She flips through the papers, reading each page. Batista starts laughing. "Damn, Orton, you've already got her eating out of your hands. I think that's a record!"

Abby's head snaps up, and she snatches the mic off the table. "Mr. Batista, my job is to proofread all contracts, and assisting Mr. Long. I do not beat people for a living! I actually have to work for my money! I'm not eating out of Randy's hand; I'm making sure that he isn't making a mistake when he signs this contract!"

She just called me Randy! I smirk and wrap my arms around her tighter. She huffs in frustration. "Baby girl, Davey boy is just jealous that you said no to him. He hasn't been getting laid, and I have...Ow!" Abby just smirks. "Brat!" She sticks her tongue out at me. "You better put that tongue back in your mouth before I put it to better use!"

"Keep dreaming, Randy-boy!" She glances at the contract in her hands. "Alright, you can..."

The bell tolls and the lights go out. Abby shrinks into my arms. I watch as the Undertaker walks up the stairs, and rolls his eyes into his head. Abby starts to whimper. She shouldn't be afraid of her own father! Taker steps into the ring and walks toward us. Abby jumps up and goes to stand face-to-face with her father, but I snatch her arm and pull her close to me.

He looks at my arms around her waist, and the fear in her eyes. Then he grabs the contract and signs on the spot where I was supposed to! Who does he think he is? I'm the number one contender, and I should have the match!

I turn to check on Abby. She is shivering, but okay. She is really shaken up by her dad's attitude. Suddenly, I feel this sharp pain in the back of my head. I collapse onto Abby, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. I'm rolled off of her. Taker hit me with a chair, the bastard! I watch as he grabs Abby by the hair and pulls her out of view. The last things that I hear are Abby's scream and the splintering of wood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YAY! Apparently you people actually like this fanfic, and my other one. I'm thinking about writing another, based on me, my sister, and of our friends. I haven't decided if I should go through with it. You guys will get the more updated version of my story soon…so…**

**Well, until later...**

**Love y'all bunches: GFG**


End file.
